Patins
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Dois shinobs e uma aula de patins... será que vai dar certo? uma fic Ten Neji...xD


**Patins**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence... + quem liga? Rsrs

_**Obs:**_ Seus pervertidos, só para avisar, isso não é Hentai! ¬¬

-

-

Neji pensando: Por quê? Por que eu tinha de aceitar aquela bendita aposta? Sou muito burro msm!

_**Flash back on **_

No treino...

Tenten: Neji, o Lee está fazendo seu aquecimento matinal – 500 flexões – e o Gai está com ele, então enquanto eles estão usando do fogo da juventude, vamos fazer alguma coisa?

Neji: Hunp

Tenten: Isso quis dizer um sim?

Neji: Hunp!

Tenten: Para de bufar! Vou considerar como um sim...

Neji revira os olhos, ele não ia conseguir escapar msm.

Tenten: Que tal jogar tiro ao alvo?

Neji: Hunp...

Tenten nervosa: PARA DE FAZER ESSE "HUNP"!

Neji: Hum... –recebe olhar mortal de Tenten – uhum...

Tenten: ¬¬ - e completa sarcasticamente – mudou muito enh? ¬¬'

Neji: Deixa de ser chata Tenten, vamos ou não fazer essa parada ai?

Tenten: Deixou de bufar foi?

Neji revira os olhos de novo e não fala nada, apenas olha inquisidor para Tenten.

Tenten: Tá, tá bom! Vamos brincar sim! O nosso alvo vai ser... – ela passa os olhos pelas árvores que os cercam e avista uma árvore á uns metros de distancia – aquela árvore ali – diz ela apontando.

Neji: Tá

Tenten com um sorrisinho de canto diz: + que tal tornar isso + interresnate?

Neji desconfiado: Como assim?

Tenten: Uma aposta... Quem perder faz uq o outro mandar.

Neji: Você quer msm ser igual à Tsunade, até nos aspectos da jogatina... ¬¬'

Tenten: Deixa ela te escutar falando isso... + não tem nada haver!

Neji: sei...

E como não podia dar outra Tenten ganhou, não errando sequer um tiro, enquanto um humilhado Neji escutava uq teria de cumprir.

_**Flash Back off **_

Neji pensando: Eu sou um retardado, pior que o Lee e o Naruto juntos... Eles diferentes de mim nunca entrariam num desafio de tiro ao alvo com a Tenten, + eu... Não! Eu tinha que entrar no joguinho dela!

Neji ficou pensando nuq poderia fazer para se livrar daquele mico que iria pagar, e de repente lhe veio na mente Hinata, ele poderia mentir para Tenten dizendo que não poderia ir porque teria de vigiar sua prima, isso era comum de acontecer, certo, ele faria isso, claro, se a bendita cuja não estragasse seus planos.

Hinata chegando diz: Olá Neji-nii-san.

Neji: Oi Hinata-sama.

Hinata: A Tenten me falou que vocês vão se encontrar hj para...

Neji furioso: A Tenten fez uq?

Hinata intimidada: E-ela...

Neji: Ela te contou!

Hinata: S-sim... +...

Neji se abaixa e abraça os joelhos e diz resmungando: Eu não acredito q eu até a minha única oportunidade ela me tomou!

Hinata confusa: N-neji?

Neji se levantando como se nada tivesse acontecido: Sim Hinata-sama?

Hinata ficou meio desorientada com a repentina mudança de Neji e ficou muda.

Neji: Hinata-sama?

Hinata: O-oi?

Neji: ¬¬'

Hinata: D-desculpa... A Tenten só me contou por que ela tinha de te entregar isso, + só que ela não podia, aí pediu para eu te entregar, aí ela me contou...

Hinata lhe estende uma sacola meio pesada e completa: A Tenten disse que era para você usar isso.

Neji olha desconfiado para a sacola e diz: Usar isso?

Hinata: É...

Neji: Entendi...

Hinata: Eu já vou indo, sim Neji-nii-san.

Neji meio distraído olhando o conteúdo da sacola: Sim Hinata-sama...

Hinata sai rindo, ele não acreditava que Tenten tinha conseguido que Neji fosse fazer aquilo! Rsrs

Neji fica um tempo conferindo o conteúdo da sacola, e ele não acreditava que teria de usar aquelas coisas! Fazer, tudo bem, ele fazia, + ainda estar equipado... Já era outra história...

Ele suspirou e olhou o relógio, já era quase 15h00min, ele tinha de se apresar, pegou a sacola de má vontade e foi se encontrar com Tenten na praça, como tinham combinado.

Chegando lá...

Tenten: Você está atrasado Neji!

Neji: Hunp...

Tenten: para de bufar! Parece um babuíno!

Neji: Vamos começar logo com isso!

Tenten: + você nem se preparou!

Neji: Tenho realmente que colocar isso? – se referindo a sacola.

Tenten revira os olhos: Tem que se prevenir, pode acontecer um acidente ou coisa e tal!

Neji: Tá eu coloco, + vamos pra um lugar + reservado...

Tenten: Nem pensar! O combinado foi esse, você queria que fosse num quarto? Aí seria muito fácil!

Neji bufa de novo, fazendo Tenten revirar os olhos.

Neji começa a colocar a "proteção" meio atrapalhado e Tenten vendo a situação dele diz: Quer ajuda?

Neji desconfiado: Não sei...

Tenten: Vamos logo! Tá todo mundo olhando!

Neji: Culpa sua!

Realmente as pessoas estavam olhando aquela dupla... + era todos os dias que as pessoas viam na Praça de Konoha aquilo, dois shinobis indo andar de patins...

Tenten depois de colocar as cotoveleiras e joelheiras em Neji diz: Até que não ficou muito ruim...

Neji: Por que não é em você!

Tenten: Se você não percebeu, eu tbm estou com isso!

Neji realmente não tinha percebido, é que em Tenten ficava tão bem que nem dava pra notar.

Tenten: Agora os patins...

Neji: A pior parte...

Tenten: Vamos! Eu te ajudo.

Depois de um grande sacrifício, eles conseguiram colocar os patins.

Tenten já de pé: Levanta Neji! Não é tão difícil assim!

Neji contrariado se levantou do banco, porem assim que ele se levantou, ele se desequilibrou e sua bunda foi de encontro ao gramado da praça.

Tenten risonha: Neji! Cuidado!

Neji xingando mil palavrões baixinhos teve vontade de matar Tenten, por causa dela é que ele estava naquela situação!

Neji tentando se levantar: Tudo sua culpa! Sua CULPA!

Tenten ria das tentativas dele de levantar, cada vez que tentava caia de novo.

Neji furioso: Para de rir!

Tenten se controlando lhe estende a mão: Vamos, eu te ajudo a levantar!

Neji msm contrariado pega na mão oferecida, por que se fosse depender só dele, ele ficaria ali estendido no chão para sempre...

Tenten ajuda Neji a se levantar, e por causa dos patins eles vão de encontro, para não cair de novo, Neji abraça Tenten que fica super sem-graça.

Tenten: Neji... As pessoas estão olhando...

Neji: Você me obrigou a pagar esse mico, você tbm terá as suas conseqüências... E dá para você me ajudar a andar nesse treco?

Tenten: Se você me soltar?

Neji então percebe que estava abraçado a Tenten, um abraço apertado por sinal.

Neji: Er... Desculpa, eu fiz isso para não cair e...

Tenten: Eu sei... Agora dá para me soltar? To ficando ser ar...

Neji vermelho: Desculpa...

Ele soltou Tenten, + ao fazer isso perdeu o equilíbrio de novo, + antes que ele caísse Tenten o segurou pelas mãos.

Tenten: Essa foi por pouco!

Neji: Verdade

Tenten: Vou te ensinar a andar de patins, e não a cair... Por que isso você já sabe rsrs

Neji: ¬¬ Muito engraçadinha...

Tenten: Vamos então Neji...

Passaram-se algumas horas, Neji já estava tão bom patinador quanto Tenten.

Tenten: Muito bem Neji!

Neji feliz + sem demonstrar: Obrigado Tenten.

A praça já estava ficando vazia, + nenhum dos dois percebeu isso, eles estavam tão alegres que para eles uq importava era a companhia um do outro.

Tenten aponta para um caminho meio escondido de cimento q passava por entre as arvores e dava numa fonte e diz: Vamos apostar corrida? Quem chega + rápido a fonte?

Neji: Tudo bem... E quem perder paga uma aposta?

Tenten sorri e diz: Tudo bem... + já vou avisando que se eu ganhar você vai ter de andar de skate comigo! Rsrs

Neji: Então pode deixa que eu vou ganhar! Outra experiência como essa pode me matar!

Tenten: Sensível... Rsrs Então é 1, 2, 3 e já!

Os dois saem correndo – ou melhor, patinado – porem o caminho tem uma pequena descida, e Neji só tinha patinado até agora em superfícies planas, ele perde o controle e começa a gritar: TENTEN! CADE O FREIO DESSE TROÇO! AHHHHH

Tenten vinha logo atrás e ficou se martirizando por ter esquecido de falar essa parte fundamental.

Tenten: Neji!

Tenten pega um atalho e passa a frente de Neji que estava indo com tudo direto para a fonte, ela se coloca no caminho dele, e BUUMM! Eles deram uma trombada colossal, e para não se machucarem Neji usou um pouco de chakra.

Agora estavam os dois jogados nos arbustos com Neji em cima de Tenten.

Neji meio zonzo diz: Você trapaceou... Pegou um atalho...

Tenten meio desorientada: Atalho?

Neji: Você trapaceou...

Tenten brava: Como você pode pensar numa coisa dessas agora! Poderíamos estar todos arrebentados!

Neji: Cala a boca e me escuta! Você perdeu por que trapaceou... Então eu ganhei...

Tenten dando os ombros: Que seja... Uq você vai querer que eu faça? + antes poderia sair de cima de mim?

Neji se joga de lado, ficando os dois deitados na grama olhando para o céu que escurecia.

Neji: Tenten, uq eu vou querer é que todos os dias depois do treino você ande de patins comigo e que tbm me ensine a andar de skate... – Neji se vira um pouco para olhar para a cara espantada de Tenten e sorri.

Tenten: Acho q você bateu a cabeça!

Neji: Tbm acho... ^^ + promessa é promessa, e você vai ter de cumprir!

Tenten: Se é assim... Por quanto tempo essa promessa vai valer?

Neji: Para o resto das nossas vidas...

Depois desse dia, a promessa foi cumprida... Todos os dias estavam aqueles dois shinobis andando, tanto de patins como de skate na praça, e muitas vezes Neji caiu em cima de Tenten, não por querer + de propósito, até que um dia...

Neji: Tenten, eu não agüento + cair...

Tenten: Nem eu! Parece que eu sempre amorteço a sua queda! Estou cheia de hematomas!

Neji: E eu tbm... Por isso eu decidir tomar uma medida.

Tenten curiosa: Qual? Inventou algum jutso para isso?

Neji: Não, uq eu vou fazer é algo simples e ao msm tempo complicado, e é algo novo e ao msm tempo muito antigo...

Tenten muito curiosa: Uq é? Uq é Neji?

Neji vai para perto de Tenten deslizando pela calçada com os patins até ficar bem próximo dela e diz: É o beijo...

Tenten confusa: O beijo? Não entendi...

Neji: O beijo é algo simples, + é difícil explicar a felicidade e as sensações que ele proporciona... E tbm é algo novo, por que a cada beijo que se dá tem um gosto diferente, + tbm é velho, por que é a mais antiga demonstraçao de carinho que existe...

Tenten: Até aí eu entendi, + uq isso tem haver com o fato de você estar sempre caindo e me fazendo de colchão?

Neji se aproxima mais: Tem haver que eu caiu em cima de você de propósito... Para ficar + perto de você... E o beijo acabaria com todos esses problemas...

Antes que Tenten pudesse falar qualquer coisa Neji acaba com a pouca distancia que ainda os separava, + ambos perdem o equilíbrio, só que dessa vez Tenten cai em cima de Neji.

Neji: Acho que esse não vai ser o fim de nossos problemas...

Tenten sorrindo: Vai ser o começo...

Depois disso, eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, ainda estirados no chão, enquanto uns curiosos olhavam ao longe e comentavam que isso era uma pouca vergonha... Onde já se viu se beijar deitado no chão?

**Fim!**

Campanha faça uma autora feliz

Mande uma review para cada autor que você acompanhe as fics e faça-o feliz! xD Começando por mim ^^

BjOoOooSss até a próxima!


End file.
